Dance With The Devil
by Preddlebunny
Summary: EvelynB-167 or soon to be known as the New noble six. After the death of her previous commander she is left scarred with an undying hatred for covenant.  This is her story. Possible OC/Carter


I felt the pain escalade from my toes up to my head. My visor was cracked giving me faulty vision of my enemies but something inside me fueled my body to fight. To fight for my lost spartan teammates, to fight for the falling planet, and to fight for my dead family. If there was a single word to describe my state of being the only thing I could think of would be, numb. I was numb of heartbreak, regret and pain. The glowing needler bullets stuck in my shoulder almost felt normal. The poison of the weapon seeping into my system, not killing, but weakening me.

A grunt at my waist yelped as I crushed it's skull into its spine with the butt of my rifle. Spinning the gun around I shop at three jackals trying to snipe me down. I looked over at my comrade Ken, he was covered in blood, some his own, some of the enemies. Despite his state he stayed strong but even I could tell we won't last much longer. A loud roar caught my attention as I kicked a grunt out of my way. Up ahead not three feet away was a veteran elite, orange armor . I reloaded my weapon and set my jaw with hate. It was the same elite that took out the rest of my team. Ken saw him too but he was surrounded by jackals and grunts. It was up to me.

The creature charged, splitting its mandible jaw as it roared in fury. I shot at it, attempting to weaken it's shield but the bullets only bounced off this thing as if I was hitting solid metal. It unsheathed an energy sword and lashed at me but I ducked and rolled to the side with speed. As fast as I was this thing was faster, it retaliated with fury and swung again. I blocked several of the blows with my gun but the plasma heat melted the puny weapon and rendered it useless. I pulled out a pistol, my last resort and it charged but with the rest of my strength Ieaped over it's head, scoring only a few headshots before I was smacked in midair.

My shield blinked red as the breath was sucked from my lungs when I smacked into the hull of an overturned warthog. My dark red and black armor sparked and I felt as if every bone in my body had been broken. Shots fired and bombs detonated around me and the screams of ODST soldiers penetrated my spinning mind. I couldn't see anything around me because of how damaged my helmet had become. I clicked it off and chunked it to the ground, feeling warm blood slip down the side of my head as cold air hit my skin. I looked up through the spots dotting my vision and saw the orange clad elite stomping my way, kicking his scurrying comrades out of the way, hatred burning in red eyes.

I was going to die. I already knew it. I got to my knees and pulled out my kukri. _Might as well take the bastard with me. _

Instead of the thing attacking me with his energy sword again he pulled out a plasma pistol and aimed it at my unprotected head. My eyes and face dropped and the world around me seemed to freeze. So this is what it felt like the moment before you died. I waited, for the blue burst to penetrate my skull but something happened.

"Evelyn!" Ken leaped out of nowhere, his helmet was off too, and tackled the thing to the ground. They were both out of my sight as they rolled behind a destroyed banshee. I heard grunts from both through the firefight and explosions. Then a loud roar and silence.

"Ken" I whispered getting to my feet, dots flooding my vision. "Get up".

I ran with whatever was driving me, grabbing a plasma pistol from the ground and shooting anything in my way. When I found the two entangled bodies my breath stopped. Ken laid beside the dead elite but had the energy sword pierced right through his whole right side. His bright green eyes met mine with intensity as he pulled the weapon from his chest.

"Lieutenant get to the drop ship!" he spoke with a strong voice, coughing up blood in the process.

I bit my lip and back the pain that was coursing through my body. With all my strength left in me, the strength that was given to me by my creators I picked him up, slung him over my shoulder and with one hand I shot the pistol at anything that dared stand in path. Soon I could see the drop ship, only 200 meters away. My armor had helped me heal but he strength was dwindling.

I was so focused on getting Ken to safety I wasn't self aware of the banshee flying overhead. An explosion ripped the earth beneath my feet and sent me sprawling. The fire seared my neck and whatever was left of my armor singed. We both flew to the ground. My ears ringed like an everlasting echo in a cave. I moved my head and saw Ken sprawled out on his stomach.

_I have to get to him. I have to see if he's okay. _

I crawled over, even without the ability to move my left leg and turned him. His eyes met mine and I smiled in relief even though we were both sure to die now.

"Evelyn.." he whispered through chokes of blood, "you are the most reckless spartan I've ever served with".

I pulled out a biofoam spray and began to spray his wounded areas, I wanted to cry but I couldn't instead I choked on my words. "Ken, dont' speak, save your strength until we get a med team-" I couldn't finish.

He pulled off his dogtags and placed them in my palm, "Reach has been good to us Ev, don't it fall, don't let all this be for nothing". He tightened his bloodied hands around mine then placed one on the side of my cheek, "give 'em hell soldier".

Not long after on the blood ridden plains of the outpost the sunlight had left the valley, and taken Ken with it.

**So this is basically at the start of the seige of planet Reach and the backstory to Noble six or at least my noble six. **

**Reviews are welcome :D**


End file.
